Pas de trève dans la bataille de nos désirs
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Passage de "Regarde moi, remarque moi, embrasse moi" Genji réfléchit à ce qui lui à faire comprendre Serizawa. Ce dernier se demande comment réussir à conquérir le cœur de Genji. Rêves, rencontres et désirs.
1. POV Genji

Titre: Pas de trêve dans la bataille de nos désirs  
Auteur: Shizumi, qui a conquit...rien du tout XD  
Source: Crow Zero  
Genre: yaoi, lemon ? POV Genji  
Couple: Genji x Serizawa  
Disclamer: pas à moiiiiii...pas le droit à un Genji ?  
Commentaire: cela raconte un passage juste mentionné dans "Remarque moi, regarde moi et embrasse moi". Le moment entre la fin de la bataille finale et le moment où Tokio est sortie de l'hôpital. Enfin je suppose qu'il sort de l'hôpital quand Genji va se battre contre Rinda-man à la fin du film.  
Comme l'opération de Tokio était assez conséquente et qu'on ne voit plus une seule trace de la bataille finale lors du combat Genji-Rinda-man, on va supposer que le creux dure entre 3 semaine et 1 mois.

** Pas de trêve dans la bataille de nos désirs**

J'ai gagné cette bataille. Je tiens à peine debout, mais j'ai mes camarades pour m'aider à tenir debout. Je regarde Serizawa que ses amis aide à être assis. Il répond à un coup de fil et a l'air heureux. Il s'approche avec difficulté et le voilà qui s'écroule sur moi. Je l'entends me parler de Tokio et de son opération réussie.

Un de ses camarades l'éloigna, mais je vis son regard plonger dans le mien et compris enfin. Je savais enfin pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'il n'était plus lui-même ces derniers temps. Pourquoi son regard contenait toujours des sentiments mitigés quand on était face à face. Pas un mot et pourtant, il m'avait tout dit.

La nuit était finie. J'avais mal partout, mais je me levais quand même. Tokio en avait encore pour un moment avant de sortir de l'hôpital. J'errai dans les couloirs jusqu'à la piscine du GPS. Le lieu était vide, bien sûr, qui viendrai ici un week-end et surtout après cette bataille ? Et pourtant je suis là. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je suis venu, l'esprit dans le vague. Mes pas m'emmenèrent jusque dehors, devant Suzuran, là où tout s'est passé.

Je regardais le terrain si boueux hier soir encore, après cette pluie torrentielle. Je songeais à Serizawa et ce qu'il a dit...Non, plutôt ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre. Cela me trouble de savoir. Cela me trouble encore plus de le voir devant moi, ici, maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dire, penser. Je ne bougeais pas.

Je le vis s'avancer, toujours son regard fiché dans le mien. En y pensant, il m'a toujours regardé dans les yeux. Il approchait et je ne bougeais toujours pas. Il était vraiment près maintenant, tellement près...Pourquoi était-il si près ? Si près et encore et toujours plus près. Tellement que nos lèvres finirent par se toucher.

J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait sombre autour de moi. Je me relevais, mes muscles me faisaient mal. Ce rêve m'a laisser dans la brume. J'ouvre les rideaux de ma chambre et le soleil m'éblouit. Je m'allonge de nouveau sur mon lit et regarde le plafond, songeant à mon troublant rêve. C'est vrai que cela ne m'avais pas laisser indifférent d'avoir enfin compris le sens de cette lueur dans les yeux de Serizawa, mais de là à faire ce genre de rêve.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Me voilà entrain de répéter exactement ce que j'ai rêvé. Même trajet, même comportement, même personne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là. Il me regardait, surpris. Tiens, ça change. Mains dans les poches, je m'avançais, mais je ne pus passer à côté de lui, l'air nonchalant, me taisant.

-Tu es allé voir Tokio ?

Pourquoi je parlais de lui alors que j'avais d'autres interrogations qui avaient conquis ma tête ? Mais c'était le seul sujet "neutre" dont on pourrait discuter. Non il n'y était pas allé. Silence. Rester là sans rien dire, côte à côte, ce n'était pas une solution. J'allais finalement partir.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
-Nande...Ah, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Je ne me retournais pas, je ne le regardais pas. Et pourtant je sentais son regard sur moi. Et puis que répondre ? J'allais pas lui dire que j'ai fait cet étrange rêve. Non, valait mieux partir, mais Serizawa ne semblait pas satisfait et me retint pas la manche. J'étais obligé de me retourner. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les miens.

-Tu as l'intention de me fuir, Genji ?  
-Iee, répondis-je sans arriver à détacher mon regard du sien.

Nouveau silence. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Après tout, avais-je bien compris ce que son regard hier soir voulait dire ? Et si je m'étais trompé. Je n'allais pas non plus lui demander de façon directe.

-C'est parce que tu as compris mes sentiments envers toi que tu as l'intention de m'éviter maintenant ? Je ne te savais pas si lâche...

Mais alors que j'aurai voulu l'empoigner pour m'avoir traité de lâche, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Sûrement à cause de hier soir. Moi-même j'avais encore mal à certains endroits. Néanmoins, je le rattrapais et on atterrit dans la poussière du sol. Je fis une grimace de douleur sous le poids de mon ancien rival. Mais je pus me relever et l'aider à faire de même, malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à rester debout tout seul.

-Tu aurais du rester coucher au lieu de venir ici. Je te ramène chez toi.

Pas de protestation. Le soutenant, on avançait lentement. On serait sûrement plus rapide si je le portais, mais après ce qu'il avait dit, je ne préférerai pas. Déjà qu'à cause de lui, j'étais perturbé dans ma façon de penser.

J'étais curieux de voir où pouvait bien vivre Serizawa. Et ce que je vis me surpris. Bien qu'il parlait de pauvre parfois, je n'imaginais pas qu'il le soit vraiment. Il pouvait avoir pire, mais comparé à ma maison, c'était vraiment modeste. Il tenta de se dégager pour entrer, mais je le tenais fermement, décidé à ne pas le laisser seul dans cette maison. Il allait sûrement pas rester sagement allongé, malgré ses blessures, si je partais. Je ferais pareil.

-Je t'aide à aller jusqu'à ton lit et après seulement je partirai. Pas que l'envie te prenne de vouloir bouger dans ton état.

Pas de réclamation cette fois non plus. Je le guidais autant qu'il me guidait pour arriver dans une pièce avec un futon poser par terre, une couverture et un oreiller: son lit. Je me demandais comment pouvait-il dormir là-dessus tout en le déposant dessus. Mais le fourbe ne tenta pas de me lâcher cette fois et me fit même tomber. Je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui, gêné, le voyant avec son petit sourire, content de lui.

-Si moi je suis encore dans un sale état, tu n'es pas dans un état meilleur. Donc, toi aussi, tu ne devrais pas bouger.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Mes bras tremblaient pour me prévenir qu'ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Je me laissais tomber à côté de lui, n'ayant pas la force de me relever. Je crus voir un trou dans le plafond.

-Ne sommes nous pas pitoyables à ne pouvoir nous déplacer ? Dit Serizawa de façon moqueuse.  
-Toi, tu ne peux pas te déplacer, Seri...  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ? M'interrompit-il.

Bonne question. Je pourrai très bien me lever, en résistant à cette douleur lancinante dans les bras, et partir d'ici. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas partir. Je tournais la tête, sachant qu'il faudrait que je réponde quelque chose, mais à ma grande surprise, Serizawa s'était endormi.

Il avait l'air paisible ainsi, juste que je ne pouvais vraiment plus bouger maintenant, du moins, sans le réveiller. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il abandonne son sommeil, ni mes bras où il s'était fourré, la tête sur mon torse. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais posé ma main sur l'arrière de sa tête pour le maintenir près de moi. Décidément, je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais.

Je sentais mon cœur qui commençait à battre d'une façon de plus en plus désordonné. C'était l'avoir si près de moi qui me mettait dans cet état ? Je sentais que le sommeil s'emparait de moi. Je succombais sans résistance.

Encore un rêve étrange, toujours avec lui. Pourquoi ? Et en même temps, je me sentais tellement bien, si apaisé. Je regrettais de devoir abandonner le sommeil et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il faisait sombre autour de moi. La nuit devait être tombé, j'ai donc dormi si longtemps ?

Serizawa était toujours là, contre moi. Il était temps que je parte, plus que temps même. Fallait que je me lève. Si je reste sur ce futon plus longtemps, je sentais que je ne décollerai plus. Pourtant, je devais rentrer chez moi. Je le regardais avant de me relever doucement. Il se mit sur le côté et réussit à s'assoir. J'allais me diriger vers la porte quand je le sentit me retenir par la manche, encore une fois.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres sans quitter mes yeux de son regard. Il attendait et moi, je me noyais dans son regard. Après, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Mon corps avait réagit tout seul. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Pour rien au monde j'aurai rompu cet instant.

Et pourtant, il le fallait. Je me détachais de lui à regret. Je n'aurai pas su décrire ce que je ressentais, ni pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'aurai été incapable de lui dire si ses sentiments était vraiment réciproques ou pas. J'étais comme perdu. Je le quittais pour aller errer un moment dans les rues sombres avant de rentrer chez moi. Là, je me couchais dans un vrai lit, avec un vrai matelas.

Je repensais au futon chez Serizawa, qui n'était pas si inconfortable que ça au final. Je repensais à ce moment passé avec lui et sentis mon cœur qui recommençait sa folle course. Je songeais au moment où je l'avais embrassé, à cet instant où le temps s'était presque arrêté. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de retrouver la sensation que j'avais éprouver à ce moment là. Cette chaleur qui m'avait envahi, ce sentiment agréable.

Je n'y arrivais pas. Ce n'était pas comme l'avoir vraiment à côté de soi. L'imagination à ses limites. Je voulais le voir de nouveau, déjà, encore. Je ne savais pas comment je devais le formuler. Avec impatience ou bien ? Je me rendis compte que je désirai le voir au plus vite, alors que je l'avais quitté il n'y a pas longtemps. Pourquoi ?

Était-il possible que j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui pour moi ? Non, jamais je ne l'avouerai, même si c'était vrai. Oui, je dois sûrement avoir des sentiments pour lui, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mes muscles me firent souffrir, comme pour me rappeler qu'il me faudrait d'abord me remettre de mes blessures avant de songer à rendre visite à quelqu'un. C'est sur cette dernière pensé que je m'endormis.

Le week-end passa et je retournais à Suzuran. Je ne vis pas Serizawa, il n'était pas entièrement remis de ses blessures probablement. Tout le monde était là. Depuis ce soir là, l'armée de Serizawa était dans mes rangs. Mais je voyais juste les frères jumeaux qui chahutaient avec les autres près de la piscine. Le temps passait, j'attendais, je m'impatientais.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais chez lui prendre de ses nouvelles. S'il n'était toujours pas revenu, c'était que ses blessures étaient plus importantes qu'il n'y paraissait. J'arrivais devant sa porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur lui. Il parut surpris de me voir, vu qu'il était devant moi la bouche ouverte. Mais j'étais heureux qu'il aille bien, si bien que je le pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

Encore une fois, j'avais agit sous impulsion. Si seulement je réfléchissais un peu avant d'agir. Mais le lâcher brusquement n'était pas une si bonne idée. Enfin, ça reflétait bien mon état de confusion intérieure au moins. Je regardais ailleurs avant de me décider à tourner les talons et aller vers le lycée.

Il marcha avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il aille sur le toit et moi vers la piscine. Il n'avait rien dit pour ce qui s'était passé, juste un sourire. Je regardais mes camarades s'amuser, Izaki réussit même à me faire rire. Je levais mon regard vers le toit, je savais que de là-haut on voyait le piscine. Serizawa était là et regardait ici. Il était trop loin pour que je puisse distinguer son expression.

Mais si loin était-il, je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je quittais mes camarades pour le rejoindre. Le toit, j'y étais aller deux fois: pour tagger le mur et pour provoquer Serizawa en duel. Cette fois, en arrivant là-haut, je le vis qui se dirigeais vers moi sans le savoir. J'en profitais pour l'attraper et l'attirer à moi, à l'abri des regards.

Je luttais pour pas céder à tous les envies qui montais en moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout réfréner et approcha son visage du mien. Je le contemplais et quelque chose semblait différent dans son regard. Il s'éloigna de moi, il avait l'air en colère. Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? Je le suivis, je voulais comprendre.

J'avais l'impression qu'on avait inversé les rôles, c'était moi qui le suivait maintenant. Ma patience s'élimait au fur et à mesure de nos pas. Quand la limite fut atteinte, je l'attrapais et l'attira dans une salle de classe vide. De nouveau son regard était braqué sur moi, mais toujours aussi mécontent. Et si c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre nous ?

Que répondre à sa question ? Même si on n'était seul, que personne peut nous entendre, je ne lui avouerais pas, je ne pourrais pas. Bien que c'était moi qui l'ai poussé dans cette salle, je n'étais pas du genre à dire mes sentiments. J'avais d'autres façon de les exprimer. Nouvelle question.

-Baka !

C'était sortit tout seul. Je ne contrôlais pas beaucoup mes gestes ces derniers temps, mais c'était avec lui que je voulais être maintenant. Après avoir prononcer ces paroles, je l'attirais à moi pour le serrer contre moi. Si je ne disais pas mes sentiments, je les partageais avec Serizawa de cette façon. Il pouvait essayer de partir, je ne le lâcherai pas. Si j'avais bien compris, il me reprochait ma façon d'être avec lui ?

Plus il essayer de se débattre, plus je le serrai fort contre moi. Je souhaitais vraiment qu'il comprenne enfin. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, je resterai à l'enlacer jusqu'au soir s'il le fallait. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurai fait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette personne qui est entré ici. J'avais du lâcher Serizawa à contre cœur et le suivre.

On me cherchait et j'avais pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi j'aurai préféré rester avec lui. Si je ne lui disais rien, pourquoi je dirai quelque chose à quelqu'un qui n'était pas concerné. Je le suivais sans faire attention. Je restais à la piscine, mais je le vis pas sur le toit. A chaque bouffé de ma cigarette, je levais les yeux en soufflant la fumée, mais je le voyais pas.

Le lycée se vida peu à peu, je restais à l'entrée de l'enceinte. Il ne manquait plus que lui et il ne tarda pas à venir. Il ne sembla pas me voir. Toujours fâché ? J'attirai son attention. Je l'attendais, mais ne dis rien. Je lui rendais sa cigarette après en avoir pris une bouffé. Il me regardait de ses yeux si expressifs.

Je pris le chemin du retour pour cacher ma gêne. Il me suivait, j'étais pardonné ? Et pourtant, je ne savais toujours pas ce qui n'allait pas avant. On marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Je cru voir un sourire sur son visage. Je pouvais rentrer chez moi content. Je tournais les talons, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Serizawa se retrouva devant moi. Je retrouvais mon visage impassible, mais j'étais intrigué par ce qu'il voulait. Il ne dit rien. Il passa à côté de moi et je sentis qu'il me tirait doucement. Puis il continua son chemin vers sa maison. Que faire? C'était une invitation ? Je le suivis jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

-Seri...

Mais il m'interrompit avant que je puisse finir. Mais il avait l'air de chercher ce qu'il voulait dire. Il recommença. Il posa la question. Moi ne qui voulais pas parler de sentiments, c'était mal partie. Mais pour lui, j'étais prêt à me lancer, tout lui dire juste une fois. Lui murmurer à l'oreille tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Je plongeais dans ses yeux à la fin de mon monologue.

Il m'attirait tellement, il exerçait une grande attraction sur moi. Et maintenant, il en était conscient après ce que je lui avais dit. Je capturais ses lèvres, me laissant emporter par un élan de tendresse dont je n'étais pas habitué. Je ne contrôlais plus vraiment ce que je faisais, ma raison m'avais abandonné. Mon corps réagissait tout seul. Comme s'il savait quoi faire et à quel moment.

Chaque réaction de Serizawa m'entrainait plus loin. Mais jusqu'où irons-nous ? **(1)** Je sentais que cette fois, ça irait plus loin que d'habitude. On n'était déjà plus sur le seuil de sa chambre. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux. Je voyais, je ressentais, mais c'était comme si ce n'était pas moi qui agissait.

Comment avons-nous atterrit ici, dans cette position ? Je le désirais tant, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes désirs prendre le dessus. J'avais déjà du mal à les accepter totalement. Mais j'avais encore plus de mal à me détacher de lui. Mon choix était fait. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que Serizawa retourne la situation.

Cela m'amusais de le voir se battre avec mon t-shirt. Je le laissais faire. Après un moment, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et se pencha sur moi. Il abandonnait ? Je l'embrassais et repris ma position au-dessus de lui. Mes désirs m'enivraient, mes désirs me guidaient.

J'enlevais mon t-shirt noir, comme il n'avait pas réussi à le faire. J'avais envie d'explorer la moindre parcelle de sa peau. M'attaquer à son cou, descendant le long de sa gorge au fur et à mesure que je déboutonnais sa chemise. Je cru l'entendre gémir un instant. C'était bon signe, non ?

On se retrouva collé l'un à l'autre, presque plus rien nous séparait. Je le sentait réagir à la moindre de mes caresses, au moindre baiser et à chaque contact entre nous. Plus je le sentais réagir et gémir, plus il m'excitait. Sa peau était humide à cause de mes baisers et de la sueur. Je le caressais du bout des doigts, le sentant frémir. Mes mains se baladaient sur tout son corps.

-Seri...

Mais il m'interrompit d'un baiser. Cela devenait une habitude. Mais le message était passé. Nos lèvres restaient scellées pendant qu'une de mes mains s'occupait de son intimité. Il se cambrait sous chaque mouvement de mes doigts en lui. Lorsque je retirais ma main pour la poser sur ses hanches, il ouvrit les paupières. Il me regardait dans les yeux.

Il était un peu haletant, gémissant sous les attentions que je lui portais. Mais son regard ne flanchait pas, même quand je pénétrais en lui. Je remarquais des larmes qui apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ma langue remonta le long de sa joue jusqu'à la source du pleur, pour finir par un baiser.

J'osais à peine bouger, de peur de lui faire mal. La vue de ses larmes m'aurait presque fait tout arrêté s'il ne me tenait pas si fermement. Il voulait continuer, moi aussi. Nos corps était collés l'un à l'autre, bougeant lentement. J'avais peur de lui faire encore plus mal, mais l'excitation me faisait perdre la raison. La vitesse augmenta, le plaisir s'intensifiait, ses mains se crispaient sur mon dos.

Tout ce calma, c'était fini. On était en sueurs, haletants, mais heureux. Je me couchais, épuisé, mais l'attira contre moi. Sa tête près de mon cœur. Le silence, mais ce n'était plus ce silence pesant du début. Non, c'était un silence parlant. Plus besoin de mots pour savoir. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration devint plus lente. Moi aussi je ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil calme. Cela me changerai.

Je me réveillais dès le premier rayon de soleil. Serizawa dormait encore sur moi. Ne pas le réveiller, il était si mignon. J'attrapais un drap et m'assis tout en le gardant contre moi. Je regardais autour de moi et repérais ma veste d'uniforme. Du moins, je supposais que c'était la mienne. J'y trouvais un paquet de cigarette et un briquet.

Je soufflais la fumée vers le plafond, peut être qu'elle sortirait par le trou ? Je sentais du mouvement, il s'était réveillé. Je le regardais s'accrocher à mon cou pour être à ma hauteur. Il regardait autour de lui. Il me pris ma cigarette des mains pour fumer à son tour. Il était couché contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Seri...

Je m'arrêtais, pensant qu'il allait m'interrompre encore un fois. Depuis le début, je n'ai jamais pu l'appeler par son nom en entier. Tient, si je l'appelais comme ça ? Pourquoi pas, je ne suis pas du genre démonstratif, mais ce sera une façon de lui montrer ma tendresse. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, lui murmurais à l'oreille.

-Rien, je voulais juste dire ton nom.

Il se redressa et me fit face, plantant son regard interrogateur dans mes yeux. Sa question m'amusa. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui si j'allais l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant. Il parut d'abord surpris en entendant la raison, puis se mit à rire. Il fut un moment où je dus le quitter. Reprendre notre vie à Suzuran.

Lui sur le toit, moi avec le GPS. Je n'aimais pas être loin de lui, c'était pour ça que le soir, j'allais chez lui. Durant quelques semaines, c'était presque comme mener deux vies: une à Suzuran et celle avec lui.

Tokio revint de l'hôpital, en assez bonne santé. Il vint me voir avec Seri, le jour où j'allais affronter Rinda-man. Savoir que Seri me regardais me donnais encore plus de force et de courage. Même si je n'arrivais pas à le regarder sans rougir, après tous ces soirs passé ensembles, il savait ce que je pensais.

Et moi, je savais qu'avec lui, il n'y aurait jamais de trève dans la bataille de nos désirs.

**Fin**

**(1)** J'ai envie de dire qu'ils iront jusqu'au lemon XD

Voilà, le point de vu de Genji est fini ! En fait, faudrait le lire en simultané avec le chapitre suivant, mais bon, chacun le fait comme il le sent. Moi, je les ai écrit en même temps. Mais je voulais pas les mettre dans un même chapitre, ça aurait été trop compliqué. En avant pour le point de vu de Seri !


	2. POV Serizawa

J'ai perdu cette bataille. Je ne tiens plus debout, mais mes camarades sont autour de moi. Tokaji me tend le téléphone, l'opération de Tokio s'était bien déroulée. Je m'approche avec difficulté jusqu'à Genji et je m'écroule sur lui. Je lui parle de Tokio, de l'opération.

Mais Shoji m'éloigna. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et il comprit. Il allait enfin tout comprendre. Du moins, je l'espère. Sans un mot, sans un geste, juste un regard et tout fut dit. Je n'eus pas de réponse dans son regard, malheureusement.

La nuit était finie. J'avais mal partout, mais je me levais quand même. Tokio en avait encore pour un moment avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Le toit de Suzuran était bien désert sans lui. Mais pendant un week-end, c'était normal. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici, il faut que je parte. Et j'arrive à cet endroit, ce terrain si poussiéreux aujourd'hui.

Je songeais à hier soir, cette bataille sous la pluie torrentielle. Je songeais à cet échange avec Genji sans un mot. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, maintenant qu'il sait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autant plus qu'il est devant moi, ici, maintenant. Je ne peux bouger. Je ne sais pas si je dois fuir ou m'avancer. Je ne sais pas si je dois parler ou me taire.

Je me contente de le regarder dans les yeux. En regardant les gens dans les yeux, on peut y lire beaucoup de chose, mais ce que je vois dans les siens, je ne saurai le décrire. Il avançait, mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi avant de me tourner le dos. Je m'avançais doucement, le contournais pour lui faire face. Le cœur battant, il se pencha et...

Un rayon de soleil m'éblouit lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en sursaut. Je m'assis sur mon futon, en sueur. Ce rêve, j'en était presque à le maudire, un instant, qu'il n'ait pas continuer. Fallait que j'arrête de penser autant à Genji. Je me recouche, regardant le plafond, haletant. Mon cœur battait encore à toute vitesse. Ce rêve, serait-ce parce que j'appréhende la prochaine fois que je le reverrais ?

Je n'aime pas ces rêves qui ressemblent trop à la réalité. Alors que j'aurai voulu me diriger vers le toit, il fallait que je tombe sur lui. Il paraissait surpris. Toujours les mains dans les poches, il passa à côté de moi, sans un regard. Je pensais qu'il allait partir en m'ignorant. Il me parla de Tokio, alors qu'on regardait droit devant nous, dans des directions opposées.

-Non, pas encore.

Pourquoi il avait choisi ce sujet de discussion ? Mais j'avais l'impression de parler presque normalement avec lui. Comme si on était des amis, c'était étrange. Silence. Il se taisait. Cela devenait pesant. Il aurait pu me crier dessus, même me frapper, j'aurai préféré à ce silence. Au moins, ça me prouverai qu'il réagissait. Je le sentis s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
-Nande...Ah, je sais pas vraiment.

Il ne me regardait toujours pas, mais s'était arrêter. Je le regardais, espérant une explication. Il ne semblait pas remarquer et continua son chemin. J'attrapais sa manche, par réflexe plus que de ma propre volonté. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les miens.

-Tu as l'intention de me fuir, Genji ?  
-Iee, répondit-il.

Nouveau silence. Je sentais sa gêne. Il y avait du doute dans son regard, alors mon message n'était pas totalement passé ? Alors, autant être clair, il sera obligé de réagir cette fois.

-C'est parce que tu as compris mes sentiments envers toi que tu as l'intention de m'éviter maintenant ? Je ne te savais pas si lâche...

Mais je ne pus finir, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. J'avais eu des difficultés pour aller jusqu'à Suzuran et voilà, j'avais atteint ma limite. J'allais tomber pitoyablement sur le sol sous son regard, mais cela ne se passa pas comme ça. Je me retrouvais dans ses bras: il m'avais retenu et était tombé, entrainé par mon poids. Il se releva et m'aida, mais rien à faire, mes jambes ne voulaient plus me porter.

-Tu aurais du rester couché au lieu de venir ici. Je te ramène chez toi.

Je ne protestais pas, à quoi bon. Je voyais qu'il aurait voulu avancer plus vite, mais je le ralentissais. Il me soutenait comme il pouvait. S'il croyait que je n'avais pas remarqué ses petites crispation de douleur. On n'était pas ressorti de cette bataille comme avant.

On se dirigeait vers ma maison. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai voulu qu'il ne la voit pas. Je n'en ai pas honte, mais j'imagine qu'il est habitué aux belles maisons. On était devant la porte, je voulais entrer seul. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rester. Mais il ne me lâcha pas.

-Je t'aide à aller jusqu'à ton lit et après seulement je partirai. Pas que l'envie te prenne de vouloir bouger dans ton état.

Pourquoi réclamer s'il venait de lui-même chez moi, jusqu'à ma chambre. Que demander de plus ? Il me posa sur mon futon, mais cette fois, ce fut moi qui ne le lâcha pas, usant de mes force pour le faire tomber. Il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, rougit par la gêne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de le voir ainsi. Et être fier de moi.

-Si moi je suis encore dans un sale état, tu n'es pas dans un état meilleur. Donc, toi aussi, tu ne devrais pas bouger.

Il ne répliqua pas. Si j'avais encore un peu de force dans les bras, je me demande ce qui se serai passé. Mais mes muscles me tiraillaient de toutes parts. Il était à côté de moi à présent, le regard vers le plafond.

-Ne sommes nous pas pitoyables à ne pouvoir nous déplacer ?  
-Toi, tu ne peux pas te déplacer, Seri...commença à répliquer Genji.  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

Cela m'intriguait. D'abord, il tente de me fuir, même s'il ne l'avoue pas, et maintenant, il ne part plus. Cela ne me dérange pas, mais me stresse un peu. Stresse qui commençait à être dominer par une fatigue implacable. Mes paupières devenaient lourdes et j'avais beau lutter, je n'étais pas de taille et m'endormis.

A mon réveil, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte de ma position. J'avais pas tête sur le torse de Genji et je pouvais entendre le battement régulier de son cœur. Il s'était endormit à son tour. Sa main me tenait la tête, je souris. J'avais presque l'impression que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais quand on dort, on agit sans s'en rendre compte.

Je profitais encore de cet instant qui se finira sûrement trop vite. Et à peine le pensais-je qu'il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il faisait nuit, il devait avoir envie de rentrer chez lui. Même si je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser partir, je m'enlevais et m'assis. Je le regarder s'avancer vers la porte quand je me décidais enfin à le retenir par la manche.

Il me regardait tandis que je m'approchais de lui, doucement. J'étais si près que je sentait son souffle sur mon visage. Je n'osais pas avancer plus, mais il réagit si vite que je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. C'était si doux et tendre que cela me laissait étonné. Mais autant profiter de ce baiser si déjà il me l'offrait.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser, mais tout à une fin. Je le lâchais sans le vouloir vraiment. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. J'étais déjà heureux qu'il réponde ainsi à mes avances. Je me doutait bien qu'il avait agit sous une impulsion, sans réfléchir, mais j'étais content.

Il partit. Je restais seul sur ce futon où je me recouchais. Je sentais son odeur sur les draps. Je devenais vraiment grave là, on dirait une fille complètement sous le charme de son prince charmant. Quoique, cela pouvait pas nous correspondre, vu qu'on était pas des amoureux. On était juste...on était rien en fait. Cela me déprima tout à coup. Le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé ne signifiait rien en fait.

Je sentais que la nuit allait être longue et même, ces prochains jours. Je comptais être sage et docile pour une fois et respecter ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Mais en même temps, je savais que j'allais me torturer l'esprit durant tout ce temps. Une part en moi voulait y croire. Croire qu'il ne m'avais pas embrasser sans raison, croire qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il m'aime, croire que mes sentiments n'était vains.

Mais un autre côté n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait fait ça parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, que mes sentiments n'étaient sûrement pas réciproques, qu'il agissait sous l'impulsion du moment. Non, il ne fallait pas que je commence à déprimer. J'allais me battre pour l'avoir. Ce ne serai qu'une bataille de plus. Mais en attendant, fallait que je me tienne tranquille pour guérir.

Quand on ne bouge pas, le temps est long, surtout seul. Bien sûr, il y avait bien Tokaji ou Shoji qui étaient passé, me donnant des nouvelles de Tokio par la même occasion, mais c'était pas eux que je voulais voir. Ils me demandèrent si j'avais besoin de rien. Je leur aurai bien répondu que je voulais Genji, mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire.

Les jours passèrent: un, deux, trois et enfin le quatrième, je me sentis enfin en pleine possession de mes moyens physiques. J'aurai pu jouer au bowling sans problème. D'ailleurs, il était temps de retourner à Suzuran, même si maintenant, c'était Genji, le chef des troisièmes années. Il allait dominer Suzuran et je voulais être là pour l'aider.

Durant ces quatre jours, j'ai réfléchis et j'en suis arrivé au fait que j'aiderai Genji à conquérir Suzuran. Ce sera ma façon d'exprimer mes sentiments pour lui. Oui, je vais aller à Suzuran l'aider. Mais à peine j'ouvris la porte d'entré que je tombais nez à nez avec lui. Il avait cet air nonchalant qui le caractérisait. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Je n'eus pas le temps de le demander que je me retrouvais contre lui, la bouche occupée.

Il me lâcha un peu brusquement, visiblement gêné. Il rougit et détourna le regard. Même s'il ne dit rien, je savais maintenant. Je souris et le suivis, direction Suzuran. On avait un lycée à conquérir. Mais une fois arrivé, difficile de renoncer à ses habitudes et je me retrouvais sur le toit. J'y retrouvais Tokaji et Shoji. J'avais vu sur la piscine et je voyais les frères Mikami qui s'amusaient avec les membres du GPS. Genji était au milieu d'eux, il riait. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir vu rire depuis que je le connais.

Je repensais à la première fois que je l'avais vu, ce jour où il avait terrassé une bande de yakuza et qu'il avait passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs sous le soleil. Plus je pensais à lui, plus mes sentiments s'intensifiaient. Plus je le voyais, plus je le désirais. Je m'agrippais au grillage en l'observant.

Je sentis comme de la colère monter en moi en le voyant si heureux au milieu d'eux. Et il choisit se moment pour croiser mon regard et partir. Où allait-il ? J'aimerai bien dire que je m'en fiche et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais énervé et ça se voyait. Je traversais le toit pour redescendre, même si je ne savais pas ce que je ferai.

A peine j'avais contourné le mur que je sentis qu'on me tirait. Je me retrouvais contre Genji, je pouvais entendre les battement de son cœur. Nos visages étaient proches, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait me prendre dans ses bras que je serai moins énervé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir un petit sourire avec moi et avec ses amis, il riait sans se retenir.

Jaloux ? Peut être, je ne sais pas, sûrement. Je partis sans un regard. Il me suivait, si cela lui faisait plaisir. Je marchais, je ne savais pas où j'allais. Il me suivait toujours. Bizarrement, cela me rendait heureux. S'il continuais d'être là, c'était qu'il tenait à moi, non ?

Du moins, c'est une des choses que je lui demanderai dans cette salle où il m'a emmené de force. Je le regardais et je ne voyais aucun changement dans son comportement, toujours nonchalant. Pourtant, il avait l'air de bouillir à l'intérieur, il se trahissait dans certains de ses gestes. Comme la façon dont il avait fermé la porte.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ?

J'ai l'habitude qu'il ne me réponde pas. Mais je le vis détourner le regard et rougir. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça, mais je n'oubliais pas la scène que j'avais vu. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois, il était toujours aussi souriant avec le GPS. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune raison d'être comme ça avec moi, avant. Mais les choses avaient changé, depuis peu, entre nous, non ?

-Au lieu de rester là, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas t'amuser avec tes amis ? Leur compagnie a l'air de bien plus te plaire.

Que la mienne pensais-je, mais je me tus. Je vis son regard surpris et cette fois, il répondit. Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris. Tout n'était qu'une succession de surprises ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à chaque fois dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas être contre lui, mais je n'étais pas satisfait. Cela n'allait pas régler le problème.

J'essayais de me dégager de son emprise, mais il la resserrait à chaque fois un peu plus. C'était un peu comme quand j'avais essayé de rejeter mes sentiments pour lui, au début, et qu'ils revenaient plus fort à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que je les accepte. Est-ce que c'était la même chose ? Si j'arrêtais de me débattre, que fera-t-il ? Pourquoi il ne me répondait pas simplement ?

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Genji me lâcha brusquement lors de l'entrée d'un étudiant. J'aurai bien frappé ce type qui nous interrompais, mais je n'étais pas le seul à avoir cette envie. Pourtant, il le suivit sans un mot. Je restais là, seul, dans cette salle de classe. J'écoutais ses pas s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le silence s'installe. Un moment s'écoula et ma frustration éclata. Je me mis à taper dans les tables et à jeter les chaises dans la pièce. Après ce moment de décompression, je me suis retrouvé haletant, au milieu d'un bazar.

Je m'assis sur le sol, le regard vers le plafond. Quel idiot je devais être pour me mettre dans un état pareil. Je riais tout seul maintenant. Je restais ici pendant un certain temps. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il était quand je me levais. Mon état d'esprit était bien plus clair que quand j'étais venu. J'étais plus serein et moi-même que ces derniers jours. Cela faisait du bien d'exploser de temps en temps en fait, surtout quand on aimait quelqu'un comme Genji.

Je devais rentrer chez moi. Je n'étais pas pressé de partir. Après tout, j'allais me retrouver seul, de nouveau. Non, il ne fallait pas que je cède à la déprime, pas après avoir eu ce sentiment de joie. Non, j'allais garder mon sourire. En sortant du bâtiment vide, j'allumais une cigarette. J'avais l'impression de pas y avoir touché depuis trop longtemps.

Je marchais sur le terrain poussiéreux, sans regarder devant moi. Je pensais encore à Genji. Décidément, est-ce qu'il quittera mes pensées un moment ? Je ne crois pas, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour y revenir. Comme le fait de prendre ma cigarette des lèvres pour la porter aux siennes. Je le regardais souffler la fumée vers le ciel.

Il m'attendait ? Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus personne à Suzuran à cette heure, à part nous deux. J'aimais regarder ses gestes, mais il me surprit en me rendant mon bien. Il se décolla du mur et je le suivis. Je ne savais pas très bien où on allait jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le quartier où on marchait, mon quartier !

Que faisions nous ici ? Cela me surpris encore plus quand on s'arrêta devant ma maison. Il m'avait attendu juste pour me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi ? Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en y pensant. Il ne disait rien, mais finalement il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. Si j'arrivais à ce qu'il me comprenne d'un regard, à moi d'apprendre à le comprendre à travers ses gestes.

Mais pour savoir comprendre, il faut que quelqu'un nous apprenne. Et je voulais avoir des cours particuliers, tout de suite. Mais il avait tourné les talons et partait. Je me mis devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin et repéra un petit sourire qui disparu vite. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Quelle excuse trouver pour qu'il reste ? Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement le lui demander.

J'allais laisser tomber et rentrer chez moi, mais en passant à côté de lui, ma main s'agrippa à la veste de Genji. Est-ce qu'il me suivra ? Oui. Je souris. Ma maison était petite, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces, alors je m'arrêtais sur le pas de ma chambre. Encore une fois, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il était là, il ne bougeait pas. Si je ne disais rien, si je ne faisais rien, il risquait de partir.

Il commença à parler, mais je l'interrompis. Il fallait que je lui demande, que je sache. Mais comment le dire ? En temps normal, je n'hésiterai pas à demander directement, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Et puis, il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai voulu lui demander. J'avais commencé à parler, mais les mots ne sortaient plus.

-Dis moi...Genji, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses. De moi, de ce qui se passe, de notre relation. J'aimerai te comprendre.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre si une réponse sortirait de sa bouche. Je le vis s'approcher, sérieux. J'étais contre lui, je fermais les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Je l'entendis chuchoter à mon oreille. Il me dit tant de chose, effaça tous mes doutes. Quand il eut fini, je le regardais dans les yeux, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Je saurai déchiffrer son attitude, ses gestes, sa façon de parler dorénavant. Je savais à quoi m'attendre quand je le voyais se noyer dans mon regard. C'était doux, c'était suave. Je devenais de plus en plus accro à ses baisers, à ses bras, à lui. Je sentait une de ses mains qui remontait le long de mon échine, me faisant frissonner au passage.

Nos vestes d'uniforme atterrirent dans un coin tandis qu'on avançait dans ma chambre. Je savais jusqu'où on allait aller, cette fois, même si on brimait encore nos désirs. Moi, je tentais de les retenir, de ne pas les laisser exploser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était pour Genji. Mais si on continuait, je sais que je n'allais les pas les contenir longtemps.

Je passais mes mains sur son torse, mais son t-shirt me dérangeait. Un autre chose me perturbais: pourquoi c'était moi qui était en-dessous ? Bien sûr, les choses se sont passé comme ça, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être dans cette position. Je préférerai inverser nos rôles. C'était moi qui devait mener la danse.

Je le vis sourire. Il était couché sur le dos, j'étais assis sur lui et ça le faisait rire. Je tentais de lui enlever son t-shirt, avec difficultés. Au final, je n'arrivais à rien et lui continuait de sourire. Il se moquait de moi ? Je lui aurai bien mit mon poing dans la figure, si je ne l'aimais pas autant. Ses lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau et encore aux miennes.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau allongé sur mon matelas, en-dessous de lui. Il tentait de me narguer en enlevant son t-shirt ? Qu'importe, j'avais accès à sa peau maintenant, mais il ne me laissa pas vraiment en profiter. Je profitais d'autre chose, du plaisir qu'il me donnait. Je n'avais même plus de force de protester, de résister. Je ne pouvais que me laisser faire.

Tout était tellement confus, mais tellement clair. Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir comment cela se faisait qu'on se retrouvait en sous-vêtements. J'étais, presque, totalement passif sous les gestes, les caresses, les baisers de Genji. Je sentais son désir m'envahir et prendre le pas sur le mien. Je n'avais pas imaginé ça de cette façon, mais je ne regrettais rien.

Nos corps emmêlés n'avaient plus aucune barrière de tissus pour les séparer à présent. Il allait parler, mais je le fis taire d'un baiser. Qu'il continue et puis c'était tout. C'était ce qu'il fit. La sensation était gênante au début et puis on s'habituait, on y prenait même plaisir. Et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à la suite.

La douleur surgit d'un coup, mais je songeais que ça aurait pu être pire. Le temps d'adaptation fut plus long, mais mes yeux embrumés ne quittaient pas les siens. Je les refermais lorsqu'il les embrassa. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais cette impression de fusionner, comme si nos deux corps n'en formait qu'un.

Je me laissait envahir par toutes sortes d'émotions provoquées par sa présence. Je ne pouvais rien faire que m'accrocher à lui pour effacer tout doute en lui. Si on en était arrivé jusqu'à ce point, fallait qu'on aille jusqu'au bout. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. J'étais prêt, qu'importe la douleur. Je le voulais, je l'avais et maintenant, j'avais encore plus de désir pour lui.

Et plus le désir, la douleur et le plaisir se mélangeait, plus le tout s'intensifiait. Et plus cela s'intensifiait, plus le plaisir et la douleur augmentaient. Nos corps entremêlés bougeaient comme si on était en symbiose. C'était une sensation indescriptible, merveilleuse. J'étais comme dans un autre monde, une bulle coupée de l'extérieur.

En un instant, cela passa de l'instant le plus intense au moment plus doux. Genji se coucha sur le dos et m'attrapa. J'étais allongé sur lui, ma tête sur son torse. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur, c'était apaisant. Pas besoin de parler, je le comprenais, à présent. Il m'avais épuisé et pourtant, j'étais resté passif. Je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait déjà jour. C'était les rayons du soleil qui m'avaient tirer de mon sommeil, encore une fois. Il faudrait vraiment que j'investisse dans des rideaux. Je n'entendais plus trop le battement de son cœur. Genji était assis sur le matelas, il soufflait la fumé de sa cigarette vers le plafond.

Je m'assis, accroché à son cou. Je remarquais le drap sur nous. Il glissait jusqu'au niveau de nos hanches. Je tendis la main vers la cigarette pour la porter à mes lèvres. J'étais bien, contre lui. Je regardais la fumée s'élever. Il commença à prononcer mon nom, mais s'arrêta. Il attendait quoi ? Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il parlait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sentit ses lèvres dans mon cou, son souffle sur ma peau. Il allait encore faire naître divers désirs en moi s'il continuait. Sa réponse me fit sourire. Je me retournais pour lui faire face en le regardant dans les yeux. J'étais intrigué par la raison qui lui avait fait dire uniquement le début de mon nom. Cette fois, je me mis à rire en l'écoutant. Mais j'aimais bien ce petit nom qu'il avait l'intention de me donner.

Je l'embrassais encore et encore. J'étais bien dans ma bulle, dans notre bulle. Mais elle allait éclater avec son départ. Tout a une fin. Il fallait aller à Suzuran, se séparer, le voir s'amuser avec ses camarades pendant que je serai sur le toit. Les jours seraient mornes, les soirs étaient tendres. Durant ces courtes semaines, Genji était toujours là.

Puis Tokio put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Ce jour là, Genji allait affronter Rinda-man. On alla le voir. Après tout, Tokio était un de ses amis aussi. J'avais remarqué que depuis notre première nuit, il n'arrivait plus à me regarder en face sans rougir et détourner le regard, à Suzuran. Même si personne n'était au courant. C'était uniquement entre nous, cette bataille entre nos désirs.

**Fin !**

Fini ! Les deux point de vu ont été fait ! C'est pas facile d'écrire un lemon du point de vu d'un uke ou d'un seme, surtout pour moi qui ne suis pas à l'aise avec...J'aurai mis un peu de temps à les écrire, mais avec les cours...Non pas de vacances pour les fac de bio  
Enjoy


End file.
